Le Concile des Glaçons qui font fondre les filles
by Mayura-8
Summary: L'auteure veut expliquer son point de vue à trois beaux gosses issus de trois histoires différentes. Kanda, Zuko et Sasuke n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Attention, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Un très léger yaoï Sasunaru.


Ceci est ma première fanfic et c'est surtout un petit délire. Elle regroupe plusieurs personnages issus de différents mangas. Promis, la prochaine fois je serai un peu plus sérieuse .

Le concile des glaçons.

Yû Kanda avançait prudement sous la couverture protectrice des buissons épineux qui recouvraient le sol spongieux de ces bois.

Il ignorait totalement comment il avait attérit dans cette forêt mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant que les Akûmas qu'il combattait quelques instant plus tôt aux cotés de ses coéquipiers en étaient la cause. Méfiant, le jeune homme se déplaçait le plus silencieusement possible, repoussant de temps à autre une mèche de cheveux noir au reflet bleu nuit, qui lui barrait le front. Ses sens aiguisés étaient en alerte et il repéra sans difficulté un léger mouvement venant de derrière un fourrée sur sa droite. Précautionnesement il sorti Mugen de son fourreau et s'approcha discrètement du tailli, prêt à bondir sur l'Akûma qui, il en était certain, devait comploter dans ce recoin sombre. Il bondit, son katana brandit avec force et rage. Mais au lieu de trancher une créature immonde et dépossédée de son âme, Mugen rencontra une résistance puissante et fut repoussé par deux sabres maniés avec grâce et dextérité. Yû fit un saut en arrière et détailla alors le possesseur de ces deux armes qui l'observait d'un air sombre. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge. Ses cheveux noir de jais semblaient ne pas avoir connu de peigne depuis longtemps et une mèche lui barrait le front. Son visage de carnation très pâle possédait des traits fins et aristocratiques. Il aurait été très beau, si la cicatrice d'une vive brûlure n'ornait pas son oeil gauche. Yû nota que le jeune homme portait des habits de couleurs rouge et or dont la coupe lui faisait étrangement penser à ceux revêtus dans son pays, le Japon.

-Qui es-tu? demanda le jeune japonais, soupçonneux.

-Je te retourne la question. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a attaqué, lui rétorqua le jeune homme d'une voix grave.

-Tu n'es pas un Akûma, affirma Kanda en le toisant.

L'autre garçon secoua la tête, visiblement perdu.

-Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parle. J'étais avec le Gaang, nous subissions une attaque des soldats du feu quand soudain je me suis retrouvé déporté dans ce lieu.

Kanda arqua un sourcil. C'était quoi cette histoire de soldat du feu? Ce garçon le prenait pour un idiot et ça l'énervait franchement. Furieux, il voulut lui donner un bonne leçon et lui faire cracher la vérité. On ne se moque pas impunément de Yû Kanda! Brandissant Mugen, il se lança à l'assaut du jeune homme, mais ce dernier esquiva prestement son attaque et, enchaînant alors une série de coups de poings et de coup de pieds, il se mit à lancer...des flammes? Kanda s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. C'était quoi ce délire? En face de lui, l'autre garçon, toujours aussi calme et impassible, mit fin à sa petite démonstration. Il n'avait visiblement pas eu l'intention de le toucher.

-Qu'est-ce que...? articula difficilement Yû qui ressemblait à si méprendre à un poisson sorti hors de son bocal d'eau.

-STOP! On arrête tout! hurla soudain une voix féminine.

Les deux garçons tournèrent alors la tête en direction d'une jeune fille qui s'approchait d'eux. Elle tirait par la main un autre jeune homme de leur âge dont les cheveux noir corbeau était coiffé en pétard. Ce dernier bougonnait, l'air furibond.

-Non mais vraiment vous n'avez pas honte de vous battre de la sorte!

-Qui es-tu? siffla Yû en apercevant l'étrange duo.

-Je suis celle qui vous ai fait venir ici. Je suis en gros l'auteure de cette fic.

-Pardon? demanda le jeune homme balafré.

-Oui, j'ai décidé d'avoir une bonne explication avec vous. Mais d'abord, je crois qu'il faut que je commence par faire les présentations. Yû Kanda, issu du manga D Gray Man, je te présente le prince Zuko, fils du roi Ozai de la Nation du feu, issu de l'animé Avatar, le dernier maître de l'air. Yû, Zuko, je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa venu tout droit du manga Naruto.

En entendant le nom de son éternel rival, le dit Sasuke émit un grognement.

-C'est pas de ma faute si le nom du manga porte le nom de ton rival et meilleur ami, asséna l'auteure.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? demanda Zuko, un peu grognon.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, l'air très intéressé.

-C'est tout de même vrai que tu es drôlement sexy toi.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice piqua un fard et s'éloigna un peu de la folle qui commençait à baver en louchant dangereusement sur lui.

-Bref, trève de bavardages. Je vais tout vous expliquer, leur dit-elle en reprenant un air à peu près normal. Je trouve vraiment bizarre que les filles aient tendance à craquer pour les mecs torturés. Et comme de par hasard, ces mecs-là ont tous les cheveux noirs ébènes, portent une marque ou une cicatrice leur rapellant sans cesse les fautes qu'ils doivent expier mais en plus, s'apparentent de près à la famille des glaçons et des icebergs. ça doit être notre côté maso, je suppose. Ou bien notre instinct maternel qui nous pousse à vous protéger et à vouloir bander vos plaies.

Kanda se racla ostensiblement la gorge. Il en avait assez de tous ces petits délires. Il n'imaginait pas ce qui l'attendait, leu pauvre!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici? demanda l'Uchiwa, émettant pour la première fois un son.

-Ah...tu sais parler, c'est rassurant, le taquina l'auteure. Hum..c'est bon, je vous explique. En fait, mon vrai souci concerne Zuko-chan.

-C'est ton petit copain? demanda Yû.

-Non pas du tout! le détrompa le prince de la nation du feu.

-Parce-que le suffixe qu'elle vient d'ajouter à ton prénom signifie qu'elle te considère comme son petit copain, expliqua doctement le japonais.

-Non, hélas, ce n'est pas mon petit copain, même si j'aimerai beaucoup, répondit l'auteure en dévorant littéralement des yeux le prince à la cicatrice.

Ce dernier croisa les bras sur son torse et se refusa à la regarder. Déçue, la demoiselle continua.

-Néanmoins en parlant de ça, Zuko-chan, une question me turlupine. Que trouves-tu à Mai?

-Pardon? demanda-t-il en roulant des yeux.

-Oui, en fait, c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai fait venir. Beaucoup de tes fans aimeraient que ta relation amoureuse se finisse en Zutara. Hors toi, tu t'obstine avec Mai. Franchement je ne te comprend pas.

Attéré, Zuko posa son royal fessier sur un rocher qui traînait par là (le monde est bien fait tout de même).

-Des gens m'imaginent avec Katara? Vous voulez que Sokka ou Aang me tuent ou quoi? Et puis, je viens à peine de me réconcilier avec elle! Honnêtement je n'avais encore jamais songer à ça.

L'auteure le regarda avec un petit sourire sadique.

-Crois-moi, nous autres les fans, on y a beaucoup pensé. Mais pour commencer, que fais-tu avec Mai? Je veux dire, elle est froide, ennuyeuse et vraiment pas jolie.

-Elle m'aime, répondit-il.

-Et alors? Tu sors avec une fille sous prétexte qu'elle t'aime? s'emporta Sasuke (très bavard en ce moment celui-là). Si moi je devais sortir avec toutes les filles qui disent m'aimer, alors je ne serai jamais seul. Et Sakura serait sans doute la première à venir dans mes bras.

-Non mais laisse le chamallow rose hors de cette histoire, répondit l'auteure agacée. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi.

-Du genre? s'enquit-il une ombre d'inquiétude sur le visage.

L'auteure se rapprocha dangereusement de lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Beaucoup de fans féminines n'ont pas oublié un certain baiser entre toi et un blond aux yeux azur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Sasuke papillonna des yeux, choqué.

-Naruto?

-T'as embrassé un autre garçon? demanda Yû, une moue dégoûtée imprimée sur le visage.

-On n'avait pas fait exprès, se défendit l'Uchiwa, confus.

-Kanda-san, tu devrais te taire toi, lui dit l'auteure, un sourire pas vraiment rassurant sur les lèvres.

Le jeune homme la fixa et déglutit difficilement. Il était prêt à tiré Mugen pour se défendre contre cette cinglée.

-Certaines filles t'imaginent bien avec Allen, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Quoi? tonna Kanda! Il est hors de question que je sois avec pouce de soja!

-D'autres te voient bien avec Lavi, continua l'auteure sur le même ton.

-Non mais ça va pas!

-Moi, personnellement je ne sais pas. Je dois admettre que je craque autant sur toi que sur Allen alors j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous imaginer ensemble.

-Je ne suis pas gay, protesta Yû.

-Moi non plus! ajouta Sasuke.

-Toi tu n'en sais rien, tu ne t'es jamais posé la question, gronda l'auteure en fixant Sasuke. Tout ce qui t'obsède depuis des années c'est ta vengeance. Je suis persuadée que tu as dû mettre tes hormones en stand by pour ne pas détourner ton esprit de ton but.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, bien contraint d'admettre qu'il n'avait jamais de toute sa courte vie, posé les yeux sur ne serait-ce un garçon ou une fille. Etais-ce si anormal que ça à presque 16 ans? Apparement, oui.

L'auteure se retourna alors vers Zuko.

-Bien, reprenons, Zuko-kun. En gros tu n'es pas sur d'aimer Mai, n'est-ce pas?

Un ange passa.

-Je prend ça pour un oui. Alors laisse-moi t'exposer mon point de vue.

L'eau et le feu, la glace et la lave, le froid et le chaud, le bleu et le rouge, tu vois où je veux en venir?

-Pas du tout, répondit Zuko, têtu.

-Arrête de me regarder avec cet air buté, ou je te viole, le menaça l'auteure, ce qui eut pour effet de faire changer intantanément d'attitude au garçon.

-Parfait. Alors écoute. On dit que les contraire s'attirent chez nous.

-On dit aussi que qui se ressemble s'assemblent.

-Vous avez autant de points communs que de différences. Je t'explique. Vous avez tous les deux perdus vos mères très jeunes, à cause de la nation du feu. Vous n'avez pas été élevé par votre père mais par un membre très proche de votre famille. Vous avez chacun un frère ou une soeur. Bon d'accord, ta soeur toi, essaie de te tuer, tandis que Sokka, lui, essaie de protéger Katara. Je précise bien "essaie" car généralement, c'est Katara qui le protège. Tais-toi, je continue. Vous avez tous les deux revêtus des déguisements pour porter secours aux autres- je t'expliquerai l'épisode de la Dame Peinte, promis. Et pous finir, vous avez tous les deux très bon coeur et un besoin énorme de protéger les autres. Ne proteste pas, cette cicatrice sur ton visage en est la preuve. Pourquoi crois-tu que ton père te l'ait infligé? Donc tu vois, vous vous ressemblez énormément. Et je suis persuadée que j'ai oublié beaucoup d'autres détails.

Face au silence de Zuko, l'auteure reprit.

-Et puis je trouve que ton teint pâle se marirait très bien avec celui ambré de Katara. Et puis tes cheveux raides mêlés à sa longue chevelure ondulée, ça peut-être sexy non? En plus elle est superprotectrice et toi, même si tu ne l'avoue pas, tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est de savoir que quelqu'un se soucie de toi et t'aime. Tu ne trouve pas que Katara correspondrait bien mieux que Mai à tes attentes.

L'auteure ne recut pour réponse qu'un grognement.

-Parfait, je suis persuadée que tu vas y réfléchir.

Elle se tourna alors vers Kanda.

-Toi, en fait, je t'ai uniquement fait venir pour me repaître de ta vue, je suis forcée de te l'avouer. Mais pour te remercier de ta patience, attends-moi là, je reviens.

-Où veux-tu que j'aille? grogna-t-il. Je suis coincée ici de toute façon.

L'auteure s'éloigna des trois beaux gosses qui ruminaient chacun dans leur coin. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait mouche pour Zuko et Sasuke. L'un repensait à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit au sujet de Katara et se prit la tête dans les mains pendant que l'autre s'interrogeait profondément sur sa sexualité. Seul Yû avait l'esprit libre et s'appuya contre un arbre, forcé d'attendre que la dégénérée du bulbe veuille bien le laisser retourner faire de la pâté d'Akumas.

L'auteure réapparut au bout de quelques minutes, remorquant derrière elle trois autres personnages. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain foncé, vêtue d'une tunique bleue, se précipita vers Zuko tout sourire et le serra dans ses bras. Son regard céruléen chercha celui d'ambre du fils du feu.

-On était tellement inquiet, lui dit Katara. Tu as disparu si soudainement, qu'on redoutait le pire.

Zuko se lèva en rougissant légèrement.

-Non c'est rien, tout vas bien...expliqua-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'un blond aux orbes bleues, bondit surexcité sur l'Uchiwa et lui assèna un coup de poing.

-Sasuke, dobe! T'es enfin revenu de l'antre de l'autre timbré?

Sasuke senti ses jambes se changer en coton en voyant le regard de son meilleur ami et rival se poser sur les marques noirs qui striaient une partie de son visage et de son corps.

-Baka, lui dit-il gentiment. Qu'as-tu encore fait comme bêtise?

-Gnnh...

-Toujours aussi bavard Sasuke, constata-t-il.

L'auteure, l'air de rien, s'approcha des deux jeunes gens et projetta alors soudainement Naruto sur le brun. Manque de chance, Sasuke recula légèrement, mais ses pieds cognèrent contre un amas de racine (elles tombent vraiment bien celle-là) et chuta de tout son long sur le sol, entraînant avec lui Naruto qui se retrouva assis sur ses hanches. Kanda, horrifié, observa alors l'auteure, qui s'approcha alors encore plus des jeunes gens empêtrés et qui, un sourire dégoulinant de sadisme, tapa avec force dans le dos du blond qui s'affala sur le brun. Comme l'auteure a particulièrement bien visé et qu'après tout, c'est elle qui écrit cette fic, donc elle décide de la tournure des événements, la bouche de Naruto se posa sur celle de Sasuke et les deux garçons entamèrent alors leur second baiser, qui se révèla bien plus sensuel que le premier. Yû, un brin angoissé en constatant que les deux garçons ne voulaient pas se décrocher l'un de l'autre, recula à tâton, essayant de fuir cette mascarade en générale et la foldingue en particulier. Hélas pour lui, l'auteure avait anticipé sa réaction et parvint à lui saisir le poignet. Douée d'une force inspouçonnnée, elle entraîna un Kanda dépassé par la situation, vers la troisième personne qu'elle avait ramené avec elle.

"Pitié pas Allen ni Lavi" scanda le pauvre japonais en se débattant.

Sa prière se vit récompenser, car non seulement la personne devant laquelle l'auteure le planta, n'était pas un garçon, mais en plus, il ne la connaissait même pas.

-Yû Kanda, je te présente Rubi, une des sorcières de Rosario Vampire. Elle a déjà travaillé avec des exorcistes. Rubi, je te présente Kanda-san, un exorciste qui traque les Akumas, armes du comte millénaire. Je me doute que tu n'as jamais entendu parler des Akumas, mais ne t'en fais pas Kanda va tout t'expliquer. N'est-ce pas Kanda-kun?

Kanda ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et fixa la jeune fille à la chevelure ébène qui le regardait d'un air doux. Deux mèches tombant devant son visage étaient enserrées par des lanières de cuir. Elle portait un genre de corset et sa longue jupe froufroutante laissait entrevoir des bas déchirés. Dans sa main, elle tenait un magnifique sceptre, qui d'après ce qu'il comprit, lui permettait de manipuler la magie. Un peu comme lui et Mugen, pensa-t-il.

-Rubi est l'une des seules amies de Tsukune à ne pas craquer sur lui, expliqua l'auteure le plus sérieusement du monde. Je pense que vous devriez bien vous entendre. Je vais vous laisser sympathiser.

-Et mon combat? protesta Yû.

-Allen, Lavi et Lenalee en sont venus à bout, lui répondit-elle. Ils te disent d'en profiter pour te détendre un peu. Je te laisse avec Rubi, en attendant je vais ramener Sasuke et Naruto chez eux, si j'arrive à les décoller cinq secondes l'un de l'autre.

-Oh mais c'est pas vrai ça! s'énerva Kanda tandis que Rubi éclatait d'un rire clair.

-Oh allez Kanda-chan, apprend à profiter un peu de la vie.

-J'ai pas le temps pour ça!

-Et bien tu vas le prendre.

L'auteure se tourna alors vers Zuko et Katara qui étaient en pleine conversation.

-Je vous ramène aussi. Mais tu me promets que tu vas y réfléchir, dit-elle à Zuko.

-Je te le promet, consent-il à lui répondre.

L'auteure su qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air.

-De toute façon, reprit-elle, je suis armée de ma plume et si ton choix ne me convient pas, j'écris une fin alternative.

Zuko pâlit (si, si, c'est possible) tandis que la fille de l'eau lui demanda de quoi la foldingue parlait.

-Allez on y va, décrèta l'auteure en arrachant temporairement Naruto de Sasuke. Amuse-toi bien Kanda-chan.

Mais Yû, trop occupé à converser avec Rubi, ne s'intéressait déjà plus à elle.

-Ingrat, pesta-t-elle en lui tournant le dos afin de reconduire chacun des couples dans son univers.

**fin**

-Mayura-8: Me suis régalée muhahaha!

-Kanda: Complètement tarrée!

-Zuko (en se frottant la tête): Je regrette de te le dire, mais je suis loin d'être un glaçon.

-Mayura-8: Depuis le livre 3, je dis pas. Mais visionne le livre 1 et le livre 2 et je t'assure que là, tu faisais vraiment iceberg. Mais comme dans le livre 3 tu fréquente d'un peu plus prêt Katara, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu t'es réchauffé?

-Zuko: ...

-Mayura-8 (se jette au genoux du jeune prince en suppliant): Pitié! Quitte Mai! Je veux pas que ça finisse en Maiko! Je veux pas que ça finisse en Kataang! Zutara Power!

-Zuko: Ta bêtise me fait peur.

-Kanda: Et moi, ça me fait fuir.

-Allen (tiens qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? ). Kanda, il y a une certaine Rubi pour toi au téléphone!

-Mayura-8 (deux coeurs à la place des yeux): Kanda! Tu m'avais pas dit! Tu as un rencard! Raconte-moi tout! Je veux savoir!

-Kanda (claque la porte en maugréant et part répondre au téléphone): Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde!

-Mayura-8: Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, ne comptez plus sur moi pour vous aider, na! (boude).

-Sasuke: On t'avait rien demandé.

-Mayura-8 (ramasse ses molaires) Snifff. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me venger.

Les trois garçons ont soudain très très peur de la timbrée. Ils redoutent le pire et ils ont bien raison, nieurk, nieurk, nieurk.


End file.
